Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja: The Curse
by NicoleSparkles
Summary: Nicole Baynesbury isn't quite your average ninth grader. She belongs to a family of supernatural people, and they have left her alone in the town of Norrisville on her own. When she finally tells the famed Ninja of Norrisville that she is a witch, she becomes tangled in a five hundred year old prophecy that she must figure out for herself, or she may die if she doesn't.
1. Perfect Sorcery

**Randy Cunningham 9****th**** Grade Ninja: The Curse**

**Hi my fellow readers! It is I, NicoleSparkles, and I have finally written the first part of my new RC9GN FanFiction... so I hope you really do enjoy reading it! This is only the first part, mind you, so the suspense might kill you! ;) **

For hundreds of years, my family has always been known as the weird family. We're the ones that have a curse laid upon us and a supernatural history, unlike the rest of the people I know. My family left me here in Norrisville, they also left me with and unsolved history and an incredibly huge mansion to maintain. They just disappeared one day, and I never learned why exactly.

So now I'm stuck, and I'm all alone in a world of mystery, unsure about whom I am inside. I know everyone in my family was either a supernatural being or had wicked and supernatural powers. Sometimes, the powers weren't even used for good either. I just am confused on what exactly I am.

I remember the last thing my sister, Audrey Baynesbury, told me about being supernatural was that falling in love with a mortal meant death by a supernatural kind or death by mortals. I had asked her what would happen if I fell in love with another immortal being, but all that question did was make her mad - Really mad. She was furious about that question, and I never understood. The only thing I heard her mutter after that was something about a prophecy starting.

That was the last question I ever asked them before they abandoned me. I never got the answer to my question, and I was left hanging, dazed and confused on why they left.

So that is where the story continues today.

"Baynesbury, pay attention!" the teacher yells.

I snap the book shut I am reading and look at him with a sharp glare.

"Don't call me Baynesbury," I say. "Just because I am one does not mean you can make me feel weird and call me by my last name. Call me Nicole, thank you very much."

"Just pay attention," he says. "Unless you want afterschool, because this is the third time today I have caught you reading that book."

I sigh and mutter a curse. I put the book on top of my desk and boringly look at the chalkboard, making sure I don't get afterschool.

I heard two girls whispering behind me. I can feel that they are talking about me, and that annoys me greatly.

"She's just an unloved shoob," says one of them. "I bet she's hoping for love and friends, but never getting any."

"She shuts people out like a heavy steel door," says the other. "Nobody would want to date her or be friends with her."

I can feel my eye twitching. With every twitch, a crack in the glass window beside me grows larger and larger.

As soon as they start making fun of my family, I lose it. I mutter one of the spells I heard in one of my sister's castings and the glass windows shatter into millions of pieces.

_Whoops, _I think.  
Everyone screams, and I play along with the fear, making sure nobody suspects this was my doing. I scramble under my desk as the tiny sharp glass daggers fall to the floor.

There are a few pieces lodged in my skin. I pull them out, and I flinch from the tiny prick of pain they give me.

_How did I do that? _I think to myself. _I couldn't have used magic… just not yet because I was never taught how to use it._

Everyone, including me, flocks out of the room into the hallways.

"I told you the school is haunted!" says one of the kids.

"Or maybe our school is possessed," says another.

"Or maybe one of us children is a witch," says one of the mean girls. She looks at me critically.

Everyone gasps at the thought of there being a witch in the school. I know she is talking about me, and that stresses me out. Almost everyone in town knows about my family's weird history, and I am now aware she knows more than I thought she did. That makes me even more worried.

"Everyone, you may all be dismissed early because of this incident," says the teacher. "You may go do what you please, just don't get into any more trouble then you should be in."

I grad all of my belongings and I walk towards the front doors, already starting to cry out of pure stress. I feel like everyone is out to get me now, and knowing this is all my fault makes me feel like I am carrying a lead weight around on my back. That solemn, dragging feeling you get when you know you've done something you shouldn't have.

I walk outside and run to a tree. I climb it and sit on a branch about six feet off the ground. I am crying a lot now, and I really need someone to talk to, but I don't know anyone who would understand me and my situation.

So I sit and contemplate how I used magic.

I then get distracted by the sound of clanging metal and the sound of rustling leaves. This makes me realize that the ninja is nearby.

"The ninja might understand my situation," I say to myself. "But he probably has better things to do then talk to me."

I take out my book that I was reading in class. It is my sister's diary, and I am hoping to would give me some answers on why my family left. I read some of it in a quiet whisper.

"And thus mother told us we must go somewhere else, because the prophecy is destined to happen… the very prophecy that will tear down our family's supernatural legacy we have had for years and years on end. Mother had always said Nicole was stronger than all of us, that she would be the one to stop the witches curse from continuing on and on in our family. Father had told me that we would leave Nicole here and one day… return to see if she has survived or not. Father also had told me that we cannot be around a witch that is only even a little bit human – it is not for one in our blood to live around such mortals. And while Mother, Father, and I have all turned to the darkness, Nicole has turned to the light, which means she possesses a true heart in which we dark ones do not have. Thus we shall leave, and may the best come to her."

This breaks my heart.

"They left me because they were forbidden to live alongside a light witch?" I say, crying once more. "Even my own dearest sister, the one who I could talk to all the time would abandon me because of my choice to be a light witch, not a dark witch."

My stomach twists and I feel like throwing up at this newly found passage in my sister's diary. I realize the clanging of metal has stopped, and thus all I hear is the rustling of leaves.

I shut the book and cry. I just feel so upset that my family would just decide to abandon me and leave me here to live my own life. I wonder where they have gone. And I wonder if they really are coming back. This makes me want to search through my house for answers even more than I have before.

There is the familiar sound of a smoke bomb behind me. I realize the ninja actually came to talk to me. I try to stop crying and I wipe tears off my face with my sleeve.

"Is something wrong?" he asks, walking around to the side of the tree I am on.

"Yes, but I don't quite think you would understand," I say. "It's a bit of a family issue…"

He climbs up the tree and sits on the same branch I am on.

"You never know, I might understand," he says. "Tell me."

"Do you know about the windows, and how they just shattered into pieces?" I ask him.

"Yes, I've heard about that," he says.

"You know how my family is known for its weird past, correct?" I ask.

"Yes," he says. "What about it?"

"Well, don't call me crazy, but I think I broke the windows," I say.

He blinks. "How could you have broken them? I mean, nobody even touched them! I know your family is known for using magic and such, but you couldn't have used magic right? I mean, isn't there like, some kind of age when you learn how to use magic?"

"Yes, there is a certain age, but I was never taught because I don't think my family liked me," I say. "But I think I did use magic, but by accident. Like… sometimes I can't control it… it just happens."

He seems to be thinking.

"Like, my family has always been known as the weird ones, and that is because they always did weird things, like practicing magic, and such. They had always said that supernaturalism is in our blood… and it can't be stopped." I say. "I just thought you would understand what I'm going through. Like, you don't want anyone to know you're true identity, and I don't want anyone to know… that I'm… I guess… a witch?"

"Well you certainly asked the right person," he says. "You must think that is everyone knew you're… a witch… I guess… then they wouldn't leave you alone. I can sympathize to that. If everyone knew who I was, then I wouldn't be able to get a moment's peace!"

"That's exactly what I was thinking," I say. "I just thought… well… you would think I was an enemy because… you know… witches can be either good or bad."

"I know that," he says. "There was this one book I read, and it had witches in it, and it said that 'all witches can either me claimed to the dark or claimed to the light'"

I blink. "That's exactly what it is. I had no idea that people actually knew there were good witches…because my family… they're all dark witches… and I'm a light witch…"

I shut my mouth.

"Is something wrong?" he asks.

"I've said too much… I'm sorry," I say.

"It's fine," he says. "I'm not scared of you anyway. I think knowing a witch is really bruce."

I blink at him. "You really think it's cool?"

"Yes," he says. "If you were a dark witch, then maybe it would be a different story."

I laugh a little bit. "Then you don't want to meet my family."

There is silence for a few seconds, then he says, "Sorry, but I've gotta run."

"Hey, thanks for listening to me," I say. "It sure made me feel better."

"Anytime," he says. "Oh, and, what's your name?"

"Nicole," I say. "Nicole Baynesbury."

"Alright, I think I can remember that name," he says. "Now smoke bomb!"

And he is gone.

"wow, he actually listened," I say. "What a nice dude."

I sit in the tree and listen to the rusting leaves once more.

_I'm a witch… I'm actually a witch, _ I think to myself. _I'm following my family's history and I must now learn how to control my powers. But, how do I learn how to control? I've never been taught… so how am I going to know? My family always hid things from me… things only the dark ones should know. So how am I, the only light in our family's documented history, going to learn how to be a light witch? There are no books that would tell me anything… or are there? There's a never ending amount of secrets in that house… I just have to find them all. I at least know that my family left because I must have been some kind of threat to them._

I jump down out of the tree. I decide I am going to go home and feed my curiosity.

I walk off school grounds as the rest of the kids are released from school.

When I arrive at the gate of the Baynesbury estate, one of the gates is open. That freaks me out; because I'm almost one hundred percent sure I locked the front gate when I left this morning. I walk inside and I mentally tell the gate to shut and lock behind me.

I walk down the path that leads to the mansion. The ground is glittered in yellows, reds, and oranges. The leaves fall, looking like painted snow somehow.

I arrive at the end of the pathway and I see the huge mansion.

I softly sing.

_**We live in cities you'll never see on screen  
Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run free  
Living in ruins of the palace within my dreams  
And you know, we're on each other's team**_

_**I'm kind of over getting told to throw my hands up in the air, so there**_  
_**So all the cups got broke shards beneath our feet but it wasn't my fault**_  
_**And everyone's competing for a love they won't receive**_  
_**'Cause what this palace wants is release**_

I walk up to the door and push it open. I walk into the mansion and shut the door behind me.

"Ugh… it's always so lonely here," I say. "I wish I had someone to talk to while I live in this huge lonely house."

I take my sister's diary out of my bag. I throw my backpack on the chair and sit on the couch. I take a look at what else she has written after what I had read earlier.

"Mother has told me that the prophecy is inevitable. It will happen, no matter what. So I have declared that it is my destiny to destroy the one they call Nomicon. He will be the one who will begin the prophecy. When the cosmos triangle appears, and the moon is full, the book will turn human, and thus the prophecy shall begin. Although Nicole has the mystical powers in her voice to turn the book human earlier, she won't. I will not allow her to. It is only fate that will free Nomicon. That is the only thing. And may his spirit live on, as I will destroy him before he goes too far with the ancient prophecy."

"Who the fuzz is Nomicon?" I ask myself. "I mean… what is this prophecy Audrey is writing about?"

There is a knocking at the door.

"Nicole, are you in there?" asks the person outside the door.

I shut Audrey's diary. "Who is it?"

"It's me. The Ninja," the person says.

"Oh! Come in then!" I say.

He grunts as he pushes open the heavy door. He walks in and looks around.

"Wow," he says. "So this is where you live?"

"Yes, it is," I say. "It just is really lonely now."

I realize he is carrying a book with him.

"H-hey, is that the Ninja Nomicon?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says. "Why did you want to know?"

"Because I was reading my sister's diary she left here," I say. "And it said I have the power to turn that book into the human it used to be."

"Are you serious?" He says, astounded.

"Yes," I said. "Audrey wrote something about a singing voice or something… so I guess I have the voice of nature."

He blinks. "The voice of nature?"

"Oh, yeah, let me explain that," I say. "The voices of nature are the voices that can make dead plants come back to life, and your voice echoes weirdly, and your voice can change depending your mood. It's really complicated. There are other people besides me that have this power, just like there are more supernatural people in our world."

"Well, do you think you turn this book into a human now?" He asks. "I mean, if you don't want to, its fine."

"You want him to be a teenager, correct? Just like you?" I ask.

"Sure," he says. "Why not."

"Oh yeah, and by the way, he's gonna turn human tonight anyway," I say. "Because there's a full moon and the cosmos triangle will be in perfect alignment."

"How do you know so much about that book?" He asks.

"Ninja, it's complicated," I say. "Let's just keep it at this. My family knew a lot more than you thought."

The ninja nods and hands me his book.

_Be careful, Nic, you're holding a human in your hands, _I think to myself.

"Alright, sit down, Ninja," I say. "You might want to listen."

He sits on the couch beside me.

"Move over a little bit; I need some space," I say.

He moves over. I take in a deep breath, and then I sing.

(Author's note: The lyrics inside the parentheses are echoing voices.)

_**I remember when your head caught flame  
It kissed your scalp and caressed your brain  
(I remember when your head caught flame)  
Well you laughed, baby it's okay  
It's buzz cut season anyway  
(well you laughed, baby it's okay)**_

_**Explosions on TV  
And all the girls with heads inside a dream  
So now we live beside the pool  
Where everything is good**_

_**We ride the bus with the knees pulled in  
People should see how we're living (we ride the bus with the knees pulled in)  
Shut my eyes to the song that plays  
Sometimes this has a hot, sweet taste (shut my eyes to the song that plays)**_

_**The men up on the news  
They try to tell us all that we will lose  
But it's so easy in this blue  
Where everything is good**_

_**And I'll never go home again (place the call, feel it start)  
Favorite friend, and nothing's wrong but nothing's true  
I live in a hologram with you  
We're all the things that we do for fun (and I'll breathe, and it goes)  
Play along (make believe, its hyper real)  
But I live in a hologram with you**_

_**Cola with the burnt-out taste  
I'm the one you tell your fears to  
There'll never be enough of us**_

_**Explosions on TV  
And all the girls with heads inside a dream  
So now we live beside the pool  
Where everything is good**_

_**And I'll never go home again (place the call, feel it start)  
Favorite friend, and nothing's wrong but nothing's true  
I live in a hologram with you  
We're all the things that we do for fun (and I'll breathe, and it goes)  
Play along (make believe, its hyper real)  
But I live in a hologram with you**_

_**(Author's Note: These lyrics are from Lorde's song, Buzzcut Season, so I do not known any rights to this song! :3)**_

I put the book down on the table. It begins to glow brightly.

"Did you do it?" the Ninja asks. "Because that voice you have is so totally bruce!"

"Thanks," I say.

The book it glowing ever more brightly. I'm beginning to wonder if it worked or not.

All of the sudden, there is a blinding flash. I cover my eyes, and when the light dims, there is a teenage boy about my age standing in my living with a long cape and red hair with hazel eyes. He seems to be like the ninja.

"Finally," he says. "I'm finally allowed to be a human."

The ninja and I are in pure awe. This is Nomicon? I had no idea that this would have been what he looked like.

"Darling, what a beautiful voice you have," Nomicon says. "I had no idea someone like you would have one of the voices of nature."

"Th-Thanks," I say.

He has somewhat Canadian and somewhat British accent. It's quite fascinating.

"Wow," the ninja said. "I didn't know you were actually a human."

"I am," Nomicon says. "I just chose to be a book so I could pass on my knowledge to the ninjas that would end up protecting the school after me."

I am still in awe that someone with this much recognition is standing here before me.

"Y-you couldn't be the ninja that locked away the sorcerer, are you?" I ask.

"I am the one who locked him away," he says proudly. "How did you know that?"

"Let's just say, my family knew more than the average family," I answer. "Let's just leave it at that."

The ninja and I look at each other, then at Nomicon.

I look at Audrey's diary sitting beside me.

_So… the prophecy starts now? He's the one who starts the prophecy? I mean, he is kind of cute… but… what exactly is the prophecy Audrey is talking about? If he is supposed to start it, and it involves me, what is supposed to happen to me?_

- To Be Continued -


	2. Trying to Act Normal

It has been one day since I turned Nomicon human. As soon as the two of them left the estate yesterday, I went up into the attic to look for some books on the prophecy. I had been taking notes the whole entire time, and here's what exactly I gathered from all the reading I did.

"The prophecy began long ago when my six times great grandmother used her powers to see into the very distant future, which is a forbidden thing for us, witches to do. In her vision she saw me, and she saw me with a man. Being in love with a human or mortal means certain death in the witch community, and my six times great grandmother would see to it that this man shall die. However, this person is none other than the person I met yesterday – Ninja Nomicon, of whom my six times great grandmother hated with all of her heart because he would be the one to finally, after hundreds of long, evil years, break the witches curse and return our family to normal. I would be the one to do the most forbidden thing for a witch to do – fall in love by free will. The rest of my family's partners had been chosen from other supernatural families around the world, and they never had the will to choose whom they wanted to be with. The prophecy is supposedly my undoing, and it starts now. But there is a way to be able to break the curse without it being my undoing – I would have to find the book of lost spells, hidden in the catacombs under the city, where my mother sent it to when Audrey didn't use it correctly and killed my brother with dark magic. So this, is now furthermore, my destiny."

"Holy shit," I say. "So basically I'm going to fall in love with Ninja Nomicon and turn my whole entire family back to normal people? That's so honking bruce!"

I look up at the clock.

"Oh no - I'm late, I'm late, and I'm very, very late for school!" I blurt out, remembering the show I watched yesterday.

I shut the book of the prophecy and shove my sister's diary into my schoolbag. Then I run out of the door, and it shuts behind me as it always does when someone leaves the house.

I run down the path towards the gates. I almost trip several times on uneven pieces of pavement.

When I arrive at the gates, I quickly push it open and run out of the estate's property. It closes and locks by itself.

I begin to walk down the side of the road toward Norrisville High School. It's probably already period three – science with Mrs. Driscoll and her weird skeleton.

I arrive at the school in a very quick ten minutes.

"Awh, cheese, I'm late again," I say, sighing.

I trudge into the school. It's already period three – science with Mrs. Driscoll and her skeleton.

_I'll just try to act normal today, _I think to myself. _Just be a normal girl, no witch stuff, only reading Audrey's diary. That's all I'm going to do that's family related. I swear on… uh… I swear on the moon I will!_

I run into the class. I sit right at my desk and act as if I was already there. But, she realizes I came in anyway.

"Oh Nicole, there you are!" Mrs. Driscoll says. "I'll be sure to tell the office you're here!"

"Yerp, you tell them," I say. "I'm always here, and make sure they know."

Mrs. Driscoll writes something on a piece of paper.

"Then why don't you go down to the office yourself?" Mrs. Driscoll asks.

"Genius, there's one problem," I say. "I don't know where the office is."

"Oh, then, Randy, could you go with her?" she asks.

Randy sighs. "Sure, why not."

We both stand up and walk to the door. Randy opens it for me.

"Thanks," I say.

"No problem," he says.

Randy closes the door behind him. He begins to walk down the hallway.

"You coming or not?" he asks.

"Oh, uh, yeah," I say. "Sorry, I just got distracted."

I speed up and walk beside him.

"Wait, how long have you been here now?" he asks.

"I've been going here for… maybe a week and a half?" I answer, unsure of the real answer. "I don't really know where anything is."

"I don't blame you," he says. "It's real easy to get lost in this school. I've done it three times already."

"Loophole," I mutter.

"Huh?" Randy says.

"Oh, nothing," I say. "It's an inside joke."

"Inside jokes are the cheese!" Randy says. "My friend and I; we have tons of inside jokes."

I laugh a little bit. "Sadly, they're inside jokes with some friends from my old school."

"What school did you come from?" Randy asks.

"I went to one of the magnet High Schools. It was down in Norrisville Heights," I say. "Norrisville Heights is a really nice place though. It's got a good beach too."

"Wow, I've never met someone who actually went to Norrisville Heights High School! That's so honking bruce!" he says. "Does the beach really have pink sand?"

"Yerp," I say. "It's kind of like a salmon pink, not the flat out bright pink color. My friend Sierra and I used to go down to the beach after school if it wasn't raining."

"Wait, do you mean Sierra Pelletier?" he asks.

"Yes, I do! Do you know her?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says. "She's in my Spanish class."

I gasp. "You mean Sierra goes to this school? That's so freaking awesome."

"You might see her at lunch," Randy says. "She seems to be really shy sometimes, but man, does she know her Spanish!"

"Yerp, that's my Sierra," I say. "She's known how to speak Spanish since fifth grade. She even taught me some Spanish, but I don't remember."

"Wait, you know how to count in Spanish, right?" he asks.

"Name someone who doesn't," I say.

He laughs. "You're so bruce. I can't think of anyone I know that's quite like you."

"I can't either," I say. "I'm happy because there's only one of me!"

"Me too," says Randy. He looks at my shoes. "Those shoes kind of look like McKicks."

"Oh, they're not McKicks, they're converses," I say. "Also known as the more expensive version of McKicks."

"I've always wanted converses, but yet McKicks are awesome," Randy says.

"I guess," I say.

We continue walking the hallways. I think that Randy might be getting lost…

()()()()()()

"No… no!" yells the Sorcerer. "He is back!"

The Sorcerer slams his fists on the ground.

"After all these years, I thought you would never come back," the Sorcerer. "Nomicon, you idiot! How have you come back?! You are nothing but a fool… A FOOL!"

The Sorcerer's mouse friend scampers across the floor.

"Oh, but this might be the time I can finally destroy him and the Ninja… AT THE SAME TIME!" he yells. "But we need something that will strike fear into their hearts – wait. That's it. MCFIST!"

()()()()()()

"Viceroy! It's the Sorcerer!" McFist.

Viceroy sighs. "Hannibal, what did you do this time?"

"MCFIST!" the Sorcerer yells.

McFist sweats nervously. "What is it?"

"He is back!" the Sorcerer roars. "My enemy – the one who locked me in this prison; he has finally been turned human again!"

"Oh, congratulations!" says McFist.

"IT'S NOT GOOD!" the sorcerer screams, furiously. "I NEED HIM DESTROYED!"

"Viceroy!" McFist yells.

"MAKE A ROBOT THAT WILL STRIKE FEAR INTO THEIR HEARTS!" The Sorcerer yells. "AND DON'T FAIL ME THIS TIME!"

"Y-yes sir!" McFist says.

Then the Sorcerer disappears.

"You called?" asks Viceroy.

"Make a robot!" McFist yells.

"Already on it," says Viceroy. "I've devised a plan for a robot that can strike fear into the hearts of all of the students at the school. It can detect their worst fears, and then we can capture the ninja and the Sorcerer's enemy."

"And then we can destroy them?" McFist asks.

"Yes," answers Viceroy. "Then we can destroy them."

"I love it!" McFist says. "NOW GET TO WORK!"

()()()()()()

"Uh…" says Randy.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

"Um… I think I got lost…" he says.

I sigh. "You didn't."

"Yeah, I did," he says. "I'm sorry, but I have no idea where I am! This is so not bruce!"

I end up laughing, laughing a lot.

"What's so funny?" he asks.

I calm myself down. "Oh… it's nothing."

The bell rings.

"I think I can get to the gym from here… wait, what's your fourth period class?" he asks.

"Gym," I say. "With Coach Green, I think."

"Good, we're going to the same place," he says. "I'm one-hundred percent sure I know where I'm going this time."


	3. We Can't Hide Anymore

Randy and I arrive at the Gym.

"Hey, you actually made it this time," I say. "Good job."

Randy grunts. "We're still five minutes late, and Coach Green isn't going to like that very much. The only way I'm going to get out of trouble is saying that I had to take you to the office, so I guess we're good."

"If he believes you," I say. "But I don't think believing will be very hard to do, because I don't think I've been in his class yet. I've been in Tech-ED a lot over the past week, so I think you're safe."

"Wow," Randy says. "They actually put you in Tech-ED? That's amazing! I've always wanted to be in Tech-ED class, but they've never actually put me in. I've applied for it about ten times."

"My old teacher recommended me for Tech-ED," I say. "I was in Tech-ED down in Norrisville Heights too, but the Tech-ED class here is much better than the one I had before."

We both walk into the gym. Coach Green looks at Randy.

"Randy! Today is not the day for morning strolls around the school!" Coach Green yells.

"I was just bringing this new student from the office," Randy says.

I nod, hoping Coach Green will believe him.

"Fine," Coach Green says. "You are excused for today. Both of you, that is."

"Yes!" Randy says quietly.

"But don't get in the way," Coach Green says. "Go sit on the bleachers. Indoor soccer can be very dangerous, and I've seen students get their noses broken."

I flinch at the thought of that.

Randy and I go sit on the bleachers.

"I remember playing indoor soccer," I say. "I got a minor concussion from it, though."

"Really?" Randy asks. "What happened to you?"

"One of my worst enemies kicked the ball right at my face," I say. "And it really hurt. Luckily, this gym is much bigger, so I guess I can dodge things like that easily without slamming into walls and crap like that."

"Well whoever kicked the ball at you is totally not bruce," Randy says, crossing his arms. "Bash kicks the soccer ball at everyone. He kicked it at me once, but I dodged it in time. That would have surely broken my nose."

"Stop, stop!" I say. "Don't make me scared to play indoor soccer again!"

"Alright, I'll stop," Randy says.

One of the doors to the gym opens up. A kid with red hair and hazel eyes walks in. He is wearing a dark-green jacket, a black shirt, jeans, and some beat up old red McKicks.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit! _I think to myself. _It's Nomicon! Ninja Nomicon! What am I going to do?!_

Coach Green blows his whistle. He looks at Nomicon.

"Hey, who are you?" the coach asks. "Are you sure you're in the correct class?"

"I wouldn't know," Nomicon mutters. "This is my first day, but I had to end up finding my own way here, since nobody even thought of telling me where I'm supposed to go."

"So that's two new kids to this class," Coach Green says. "Well, you can go sit on the bleachers over there until the fourth period is over."

"Sounds fine with me," Nomicon says.

Nomicon sits on the side of the bleachers farthest away from Randy and me.

"Wow, Nomi is really rejecting himself," Randy says. "He's been acting so weird since this morning, since he first walked into the school."

"I can't say I don't know what rejection feels like," I say, trying to act normal with this situation. "I haven't really made any friends, even with the two weeks I've been here already."

"Well, you've obviously made at least one," Randy says, signaling that he's my friend.

"Randy, yes, you're my friend now," I say.

"Cool, cool," he says. "Now, we should really go talk to Nomi. He does seem like he needs friends."

I feel like saying no, but I say yes, trying not to be rude.

Randy and I walk over and sit by Nomicon. Nomicon looks at us sharply.

"Oh, it's you two," Nomicon says.

"Nomi, try not to be so negative," Randy says.

"I'm not being that negative," Nomicon says. "I could be more negative than I'm being now."

"Well, I just wanted to introduce you to my new friend, Nicole," Randy says.

"Uh, hi," I say nervously, hoping that my bright, cheery, and nerdy appearance will deceive Nomicon into thinking I'm a different Nicole.

"What's up," Nomicon says. "Pleasure to meet you, Nicole."

_Yes… he didn't recognize me,_ I think to myself. _But he seems different._

"Nice to meet you too," I say nervously.

"See Nomi, you can make plenty of friends! You just have to be social!" Randy says.

I adjust my nerd glasses. I watch people play the dangerous game of soccer. Two people had already been sent to the nurse's office for bloody noses. That freaks me out a little bit, because I don't want to get another concussion.

Nomicon laughs. "That requires me wanting to be social."

"Nomi, don't say that!" Randy says. "You should always try to be social."

"Yeah," I chime in. "Everyone needs friends!"

Nomicon gives me a sharp look. "Don't chime in, nerd."

That offends me a little bit. "Um… excuse me?"

"You heard me, Nerd. Don't chime in," Nomicon says again.

"Nomi, don't be rude to her," Randy says.

"Oh, so sorry, Nicole," Nomicon says. "There's just a lot on my mind."

"It's fine," I say. "I know I'm a nerd. What more is there to say?"

Nomicon looks at me, and I know he recognizes me a little bit. That worries me because I can feel the thoughts about the prophecy come back into my head.

Coach Green blows his whistle.

"Everyone stop!" he yells. "Blue team has won the game; you are all dismissed to the locker room."

Everyone starts talking at once and they all run toward the locker rooms.

Randy, Nomicon, and I stand up. Everything seems extremely calm, and that makes me suspect that something is about to happen. I look around, suspecting something.

"Nicole, is there something wrong?" asks Randy.

"No… it just feels like something is about to happen," I say. "Cause, you know, it just seems calm… a little bit too calm."

"I completely agree with her," says Nomicon. "It seems really suspicious in here."

Suddenly, a gigantic robotic dragon appears behind me, scampering along the wall. It lunges at me, and I fall backwards, yelping.

"Holy cheese, where did that come from?!" Randy says.

"Randy, you know what to do!" Nomicon says.

"But Nicole is here, and, you know," Randy says.

"JUST DO IT!" Nomicon yells.

I look at them and the dragon, scampering backwards in confusion.

Suddenly after that, about twenty robo-apes come running towards me. I stand up and run. I don't know what to do.

The Dragon's eyes glow a deep red, as if they are embodying the very coals of fire from Hell. Then I realize – the dragon is real.

I scream as the dragon lunges at me, baring its teeth. I fall backwards.

"Ninja face kick!" yells the ninja, appearing out of nowhere, kicking the dragon's face.

The dragon grunts and shakes its head.

I'm confused. I have no idea what to do, so I scream a death spell, trying to save myself.

The dragon is thrown backwards, crushing the rest of the robo-apes. The dragon squirms for a few seconds, then is motionless. My vision is getting a little bit blurry. The ninja is staring at me, confused. Nomicon is also looking at me, probably remembering who I am. Then I realize, that Randy is the ninja, and it all makes sense. Randy knew me the whole time, and yet, I didn't know it. Then I wonder if I even know myself. I also remember that all magic comes with a price.

"Oh… all magic comes with a price," I mutter.

I then black out.

()()()()()()

"You send a dragon after them, not thinking that there would be a witch?!" McFist yells.

"Well, I had no idea they even allowed witches in the school system anymore, and the whole dragon thing was your idea," Viceroy says. "You rejected my idea of creating a robot that could do many more things than that creature we took from Detention Island!"

"Oh, that was from Detention Island?" McFist asks. "How many more dragons are there?"

"More than you can count, Hannibal," Viceroy says. "More than you can count."

"THEN SEND MORE THAN ONE NEXT TIME!" McFist yells.

"Alright, alright," Viceroy says. "I'll send five next time. Magic can't kill five dragons without hurting the spellcaster that uses the magic."

"GET TO WORK THEN!" McFist yells.

()()()()()()

I wake up and I have a throbbing headache. My whole body aches, and I know that I've almost used more magic then my body can handle.

I open my eyes.

"There she is," says Randy. "You really scared us."

"What…?" I ask.

"You really took a hard fall," Nomicon says. "We thought you might have gotten a concussion."

"What happened?" I ask.

"You killed a dragon… but… we have no idea how exactly you killed it," Nomicon says. "It looked like magic, but I thought that only trained spellcasters could use magic."

"Magic… that explains it," I say. "It was magic."

"No honking way," says Randy.

"Yes honking way, ninja," I say.

Randy and Nomicon look at each other, then at me.

"What makes you think I'm the ninja?" Randy asks.

"What makes me think that?!" I say. "Ha – I saw you put the suit on."

"Oh fine," Randy says. "But you cannot tell anyone!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I say. I look over, about to talk to Nomi, when I realize he's gone.

"Where'd Nomi go?" I ask.

Randy looks over to where Nomicon was.

"I don't know," Randy says. "But, let's just focus on getting to lunch – we're late again."

I laugh and stand up. "Okay, okay, now let's go, because using that magic made me super honking hungry."

We both laugh and we walk out of the gym.


	4. Not the Only One

Randy and I arrive at the cafeteria. It is already full of kids, and it turns out we got there just before the bell. So, it turns out we actually weren't late, despite Randy's earlier prediction.

"Oh crap, I just realized," I say.

Randy looks at me and says, "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I just realized I didn't bring any money to buy lunch with, and I didn't pack anything either," I say, sighing. I shrug. "I guess I'll just go hungry for the rest of the day then."

"Hey, hey, wait a second," Randy says. "Since I bought extra money today to buy some extra food for lunch, maybe I can share the extra food with you. Sound like a deal?"

I sigh. "Sure, why not. I guess that means I have to sit with all of your friends too."

"They're all nerds too. They're not your average person, and Julian especially applies to that," Randy says. "But, you seem to get along with everyone, so, I don't think you'll have a problem with them."

"I guess," I say.

Randy and I stand in line, waiting for our lunch. My phone vibrates in my pocket. I take it out and see that I have a text message. It's from my friend, Sierra.

**Nicole, I could have sworn I saw u at school. U don't go 2 Norrisville High School, do you?**

I reply quickly.

**Yes, I do go to the High School. Randy told me u go here 2.**

I shove my phone back in my pocket as Randy buys his lunch. My phone vibrates again. I take it out and read the message.

**Omg lol u talk to Randy? Cool, cool. But where are u right now?! I srsly wanna talk 2 u!**

I look at my location and reply.

**I'm in the lunch line. Randy's gonna buy me some food! XD**

Sierra replies quickly.

**OKIEEEEEE I'M COMING~! **

Randy looks at me and says, "You coming or what?"

"Oh, yeah," I say.

As we are walking, I sent Sierra a message.

**Sorry, we r going 2 one of the tables now. XP**

My phone vibrates again.

**Ugh… u r gonna make me sit at the nerd table? Fine then; Challenge accepted. ;)**

I sit beside Randy. All of his friends look at me. I wonder if they're going to criticize, because I hate that so much.

"Cunningham, who's your friend," asks one of the kids.

"Howard, this is Nicole," Randy says. "Nicole, this is Howard."

"What's up," says Howard.

"Sup," I say.

I then see Nomicon sit right in front of me.

"So we meet again, Nicole," Nomicon says.

"AGAH!" I say. "You remember me, don't you?"

"You almost had me fooled," Nomicon says. "But that death spell kind of dismissed your apparently different personality."

"SH!" I say. "Not too loud! Don't let them hear."

"Sorry," Nomicon snaps, crossing his arms. "Then I'll just shut up and stop talking about the coolest girl I've ever met."

I blink at him. "What. Did you just say I was cool?"

"Well, no duh you're cool," Nomicon says. He looks at Randy. "Hey Randy! Don't you think Nicole is cool?"

"Yeah," Randy says. "Why wouldn't she be cool?"

"Oh, Randy, who's your new friend?"

Randy and I both turn around.

"Hey Theresa," says Randy. "Meet my new friend, Nicole."

Theresa scowls at me. "Well hello, Nicole."

"Uh… hi?" I say, predicting that she seems to be a bit jealous of me.

"Now, now, Theresa, don't be like that," says Randy.

"Humph," Theresa says. "I have a reason for it, at least."

Nomicon grunts. "Theresa, why don't you just go and bitch on your own time."

"Whoa there, Nomi," Randy and I both say at the same time.

Theresa grunts as well. "Fine then, be that way."

Then she walks off.

"What was that all about?" I ask Nomicon.

"I don't know. Theresa just annoys the shit out of me," he answers. "I mean, don't get me wrong, she's probably a nice kid, but geez, does she wine and bitch about a lot of simple things."

"I guess I could agree with that," Randy says. "But I've never heard you curse before."

"Ha… do you know me?" Nomicon says. "I can be the most sarcastic person in the world sometimes."

That makes me laugh. "Maybe I can be friends with you, Nomi."

"Now that would be awesome," Nomicon says, and he winks at me.

_FLIRT ALERT! FLIRT ALERT! _The alarm in my head says.

But the moment is gone when a dragon comes crashing through the roof of the school.

_Not another one… _I think to myself.

But this time… the dragon is a robot.

Everyone in the cafeteria screams and runs out except Randy, Nomicon, and me.

"I can't do anything this time!" I say. "It's not real!"

"Then run and save your ass, don't just stand there!" Nomicon yells.

"NO," I snap. "I'm staying."

"Ninja punch!" yells the ninja, punching the robot's eyeball.

I almost fall over at the dragon falls to the floor, making the ground shake violently.

"Wait… that's not a robot," I say. "THAT'S A DRAGON IN ARMOR."

"WHAT?!" says the ninja.

"Oh, well isn't that just jolly," says Nomicon.

I run to the corner of the room, somehow knowing the dragon is after me. I know this because the dragon's scales sparkle like black moonlight. It's eyes are once again like sparkling coals from Hell, and it's stare can paralyze even the most vicious fighters. This is so ordinary dragon – this is Audrey's dragon, Duskblaze.

"Holy cheese…" I say. "DUSKBLAZE!"

The dragon snorts and looks at me.

"D-Duskblaze, it's me… Nicole. Don't you remember me?" I say.

The dragon moves closer to me and sniffs the air.

"Why yes… how lovely it is to see you again," the dragon hisses. "It was only a year ago when I saw you last, wasn't it?"

"Duskblaze, who sent you here? Was it Audrey?" I ask.

"Ah… yes," Duskblaze hisses. "But there were also two more people… McFist and Viceroy…"

I am dumbfounded. "MCFIST AND VICEROY?!"

"Yes," the dragon hisses. "I believe they have teamed up… but I am on your side… for Audrey no longer cares for me as she once did…"

The ninja walks closer. "So does that mean they're also working for the sorcerer?"

The dragon growls viciously.

"Hey, hey, Duskblaze, at ease," I say. "He's an ally."

The dragon relaxes. "Yes, they all are working for the sorcerer."

"HA! The Sorcerer is still going at it? How many years has it been now?" Nomicon asks.

"I believe it's many more than you can count, Nomicon," the dragon hisses.

The dragon frantically looks around. "I must go."

"No! But Duskblaze, you can't leave now!" I plead.

"I have to, or Audrey will come and find me herself."

The dragon flies away quickly.

"No, no, NO!" I say. "Not Audrey! Audrey will kill us all!"

"Well, so much for you acting normal," says the ninja.

"I don't want to see my sister again!" I say, crying. "She's brutal and she has no feelings at all. She will kill until there's nobody left to kill!"

I punch the wall.

"Hey, hey, calm down!" says Nomicon, putting his hand on my shoulder. "It's all going to be fine."

"No it's not!" I yell. "Nothing is fine anymore. My sister is going to kill all three of us!"

Nomicon and the Ninja blink. "Are you serious?!"

"Yes, I'm completely serious!" I say. "Once a dark witch starts, she can't be stopped!"

I am now crying harder.

"Why does it have to be this way?! Why…" I say.

They both try to calm me down, but nothing is working.

"Nicole, you've got to calm down or you won't be able to think straight," Nomicon says.

"I know I know, but…" I try to say, but Nomicon shushes me.

"No buts. Just calm down," he says.

I take in a few deep breaths and I finally calm down.

"There we go," says Nomicon.

"I'm seriously trying," I say. "But even if I look calm on the outside, it's not what I am on the inside."

"Listen to me," Nomicon says, looking me straight in the eyes. "I know exactly what you're going through. Your mind is flooding with thoughts that you don't understand, but yet you have to somehow understand them in one way or another. I understand. You're not insane, you're not paranormal, you're just different. There's nothing wrong with that. So don't think of your life as a fail, think of it as a beginning – a beginning to something greater than fame, something more priceless than freedom, something more precious than love. Don't think of yourself as a fail. Think of yourself as a success waiting to happen."

I am astonished at this. He actually thinks I'm normal… and he understands.

The ninja is gone, and Nomicon says, "Don't you see? You're not alone."

"Y-yes… I see what you're trying to say now," I whisper.

"And this is what proves it," Nomicon says.

Before I have time to ask him what he's going to do, he kisses me right on the lips. No hesitation, it's just like a fire. It burns with passion, and it makes me understand that yes, I can be loved. It also allows me to understand that I can love. So learning this new feeling, I kiss him back.

When our lips separate, he says, "See? I told you that you aren't alone."

Then he evaporates into thin air, leaving me in the empty cafeteria.


	5. Everything Has Changed

He leaves me alone in the now destroyed cafeteria. The gaping hole in the ceiling lets in small white crystals that float down and hit the ground. They melt on contact, leaving tiny puddles everywhere.

_Ha! I love how he said 'See… you're not alone' but he left me here, _I think to myself. _Oh, the irony. But, anyway, despite that, he just kissed me. He kissed me. The prophecy… it's beginning. I've never felt like this before, and I guess… I like him a little bit. Just a little bit. _

I look at the snow. It is mid-December, and I have been waiting forever for snow. So I decide to climb out of the window and sit outside. The snow has already layered the ground. I am freezing cold, yet I don't care. I don't really care at all. I sit at the base of a tree and hug my knees to my chest. I can feel the cold touch my arms, making my skin prickle and develop Goosebumps.

"Ugh… now I'm cold," I say. "I really need someone to talk to. I guess this is Deja-vu."

()()()()()()

Audrey slams her fist on the desk. "Duskblaze, what have you done? YOU LET HER LIVE?!"

Duskblaze cowers in the corner. "I-it's not my fault, I swear."

"Oh, how is this not your fault?" Audrey yells. "I suppose the magical unicorns decided to run on in with little rainbows and whisk you away to magical gumdrop land. NO! IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY! You have failed me! You shall not let Nomicon continue the prophecy! I swear on my five times Great Grandmother grave that I will not let Nicole become human! If she becomes human, we become human! If you don't succeed, then I'll just have to deal with this myself."

"I understand, Ma'am," Duskblaze hisses, cowering in the corner.

"You better understand, Dusk," Audrey says. "Now get to work."

()()()()()()

The snow is still falling, reminding me of soft sparkles.

I softly begin to sing.

"All my life… I've been fighting a war. I can't talk… to you or your friends. It's not only you… my heart jumps around when I'm alluded to… this will not do. Because I was born… to be admired… to be noticed… but when you're withdrawn, it's the closest thing… to assault when all eyes are on you… this will not do."

I just feel like I should break down. I'm confused as hell, and the world is almost spinning. I wish I could understand. I want to understand, but yet at the same time I don't want to understand, and it reminds me of the life that I live. Something you completely understand but don't, and you want to learn yet you don't want to learn what you live in.

"Let's face it, Nicole. The prophecy has started, and you have no other way to stop it. Just let it go and see what happens," I say, rubbing my eyes. "I mean, how can you avoid fate? I mean, I've heard of trying to change it, but there's no way to avoid what is destined to happen."

"Nothing will be happening because you won't have a chance to live your fate for the money its worth. Well, it's not even worth anything."

I jump onto my feet and turn around. I see my worst nightmare standing in the snow. The person I see is my sister… Audrey.

()()()()()()

"Holy cheese, Nomicon! You really kissed her?! You lucky duck!" says Randy.

"Oh, shut up and stop yapping about it," says Nomicon, embarrassed. "I just didn't know how to… just NEVER MIND."

Randy laughs. "Nomi's got a girlfriend! Nomi's got a girlfriend!"

Nomicon pins Randy to the wall. "Shut up or you'll taste fist, Randy."

Randy swallows. "Okay, okay, I'll shush about it."

"That's more like it," Nomicon says. "And she's not my girlfriend. I swear."

"Oh, I bet she isn't. You certainly don't have a crush on her at all either," Randy says. "Not at all."

"Randy, you're talking yourself into a deeper hole," Nomicon says.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop," Randy says. "For real this time."

"Oh, you better," Nomicon snaps.

()()()()()()

"Holy shit… Audrey?!" I say in disbelief.

"Oh hello, sis. Long time no see. I bet you were dying to talk to me again," she says darkly. She looks at her red nails. "I was dying to see you and your little friend… oh… is his name… Nomicon? Oh, what a darling he must be, hm? I bet you love him to death already, do you?"

"Audrey, shut up about him! I know what you're planning on doing!" I say. "Boyfriend or not, you're not killing an innocent person!"

"Oh, look at the darling little light witch trying to act all powerful," Audrey taunts. "Listen here, sister. You're not telling me what to do, and we all knew that mother loved me best. Not you, hm."

"You're such a bitch, and you know that right?" I say. "You look down on everyone… how is that supposed to get you respect?!"

"Oh honey, it's not," she says, walking closer to me. "I don't want to be respected. I want to be feared. Fear is what counts, not respect."

_I still can't stand her. Not one bit._

"Listen, I heard about your little smooch, sis," Audrey says. "I have eyes everywhere."

"If you're only here to kill people, then leave," I say. "Nobody wants you back here."

"Oh I just came to say hello to my dear old sister," Audrey hisses. "You certainly missed your dear old family, did you not?"

"We both know that's a lie," I say. "You came here to kill Nomicon."

"Oh honey, I will do that eventually, but why would I come without waiting so your heart would just break even more?" she asks. "I would certainly love to watch you bleed in heartbreak. You poor light witches have so much goodness in you, it hurts to even look at you. You're a minuscule disgrace to us dark witches."

"Go and leave me be," I say. "I bet you have better things to do."

"Oh honey, I do," she says. "I'll leave now, but I'll be back."

Before I can say anything, she disappears into a cloud of smoke.

"No… no… she came back," I say. "I'm dead."

I run home. I run and I hurdle the gates with supernatural powers, then I run down the path. I push the door open and I lock myself inside in a matter of seconds.

"Ah… the art of time bending," I say.

I run up to my bedroom, locking myself inside. I sit on my bed and take out my guitar. I softly strum it and I sing one of my favorite songs.

_**All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now,  
know something now  
I didn't before  
And all I've seen  
since 18 hours ago  
is green eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel right  
I just want to know you better know  
you better know  
you better now  
I just want to know you better know  
you better know you better now**_

just want to know you better know  
you better know  
you better now  
I just want to know you  
know you  
know you

_**Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name,  
everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday  
is everything has changed**_

_**And all my walls stood tall,  
painted blue  
But I'll take them down,  
take them down  
and open up the door for you**_

_**And all I feel in my stomach  
is butterflies the beautiful kind  
Making up for lost time,  
taking flight,  
making me feel right**_

_**I just want to know you better know  
you better know  
you better now  
I just want to know you better know  
you better know  
you better now  
I just want to know you better know  
you better know  
you better now  
I just want to know you  
know you  
know you**_

_**Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name,  
everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday  
is everything has changed**_

_**Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind  
I just want to know you better know  
you better know  
you better now  
I just want to know you  
know you  
know you  
Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name,  
everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday  
is everything has changed  
All I know is we said hello  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain  
And everything has changed  
All I know is a newfound grace  
All my days,  
I'll know your face  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**_

_**(Once again… I do not own the rights to this song.)**_

"That was a beautiful song, dear."

I turn around and see Nomicon.

"How did you get here?" I ask. "I locked the door."

"I can teleport, if you didn't know," Nomicon says.

"Why did you… come back," I say.

"Come back? Love, we're connected! I've known about the prophecy for years on end, Nicole! It was only a matter of time until we met up like this," Nomicon says. "The prophecy is inevitable. That's the only way I can put it."

"Ugh… I guess I can't hide anymore," I say. "I thought you didn't know about the prophecy though."

"Love, I know all," Nomicon says. "I know that you sang that song because you thought it was the best one to fit your life right now. And I can understand. Those lyrics sure mean more than you think."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" I say. "So… you're saying I can't hide my thoughts from you."

"Yes," he says. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

_Maybe… maybe I do like him. Yes, I do. But, where do I go from here? He knows what I think about… but… oh no! He knows what I'm thinking right now._

Nomicon crosses his arms and laughs.

"Love, I knew you liked me the whole time," he says. "And I like you too."

He sits beside me.

"I have never met anyone quite like you before," Nomicon says. "That's why I like you. You're different. I like the fact that you're a witch. That means you're immortal like me, which also means if you choose to be with me, we can stay immortal forever, and even if you succeed in the prophecy, you can still be immortal."

"Really? So, I'll never die?" I say.

"No, you'll never die," he says.

His face is so close to mine that I can see all of the freckles I never noticed and I can see his eyes that remind me of ambers; glistening and full of mysteries yet to be solved. He grabs my hand, and it feels warm and cold at the same time, and rough and soft at the same time. I don't feel nervous, I feel comfortable. Comfortable to be this close to him.

I can see his eyes examining my face. He puts his hand on my cheek and says, "I never thought you would get this comfortable around me."

"Well think again."

I lean in and kiss him. I never thought I'd be able to love like this, and I sem to be enjoying it.

When our lips separate, he looks at me.

"It looks like someone wants a boyfriend, huh Nic?" Nomicon says, laughing playfully.

"You know what? Maybe I do. Maybe you're who I really needed," I say.

I can see his face light up in happiness.

"That was a yes?!" Nomicon says. "Y-you'll be my girlfriend?"

"Sure," I say. "Why not."

We both giggle, staring at each other.


	6. There's Never Peace

_ Later that Night…_

I stare out my window, looking at the snow that blankets the ground and the trees. I am also contemplating life in general, and I am thinking about my feelings for Nomicon. My feelings seem like they're growing by the minute, and that also means that I am falling deeper into the prophecy.

Audrey is also probably scheming at the moment. She is probably waiting for the perfect moment to destroy me. Love is powerful – it can either destroy you or give you life. SO I'm just not sure anymore.

I wish to succeed in this prophecy because it will allow me to stay immortal, but our family of dark witches will become humans without the gift of immortality. But what I read confused me. The passage said that I will stay a witch, even when the prophecy is done. So basically, I will stay a witch forever. Hopefully Nomi will be there with me.

I stand up and take a coat out of the closet. I decide I am going to go into town because it is, after all, the week before Christmas.

I walk outside into the winter snow. I can see Christmas lights everywhere, and it adds a feeling of cheer into the cold air.

I take a breath of the brisk air. I breathe out and I can see a cloud of steam develop in front of my face.

A few minutes later, I push they heavy gate to the estate shut and I hop onto my bicycle. I pedal down the road, eager to see all of the festivities of the city.

I slow down when I reach the outer edge of the city. There are tons of people out and about, and most of them look about my age (even though I really don't have one.) I am really hoping to meet up with Nomi because I think tonight would be a really nice night to just hang out.

I pedal steadily down the sidewalk, then stopping at the small coffee shop at the corner of the intersection. The small shop is fairly busy, and it has tons of bicycles parked out front. I add mine to the parked bicycle mound and climb off of it.

I walk in and the small bell rings. It is heated inside and it has a joyous feel to it. It has crème colored walls and hardwood floors, making the shop feel warm and welcoming. The place actually makes delicious hot chocolate!

I walk up to the counter.

"What would you like today?" the worker asks with a joyous smile on her face.

"I would like one hot chocolate," I answer. "With extra marshmallows, if you don't mind."

"Alright, that will be two dollars, please," she says happily.

I hand her two one dollar bills. She opens the cash register and puts the money in.

"You can go wait over there," she says, looking at the pick-up counter.

I walk on over to the counter. Another worker hands me my hot chocolate.

"Enjoy your evening," says the worker.

"You too," I say, walking away.

I put a straw in the hot chocolate. I sip it and warmth fills my mouth. It almost makes my eyes water.

I stand in one of the corners of the coffee shop. Everyone is joyous and happy, and there's Christmas music playing. It makes me feel less tense, and I enjoy that.

I feel a hand touch my shoulder. It is cold and warm at the same time, yet soft and rough at the same time.

I turn around and see Nomicon.

"Hey babe," he says.

I laugh and say, "Hi, Nomi."

He puts his arm around me.

"Nicole, I was waiting to meet you here," he says. "Tonight would be the perfect night to maybe… hang out. Or maybe we could go do some shopping… or maybe…"

I shush him. "Nomi, yes we can spend some time together."

"Yes!" he says.

I finish my hot chocolate. "As long as Randy isn't going to be with us or anything, we can spend the whole evening together!"

"He won't be along with us," Nomi says. "So we're cool."

I hug him and say, "Yay!"

He laughs a little bit. "Okay, okay, calm down."

I blink. "Shush up. You know I don't calm down."

We both laugh.

"Oh, I know that," he says. "You just need to learn. If there's one think I know how to do, its learning. Even with the eight-hundred long years of knowledge I have, I still learn… every day… and there's nothing to it!"

"You still learn? Don't you know everything in the whole entire world or something?" I ask.

"No, of course not," he says. "Nobody can know everything. That's just how it works."

"You're speaking in riddles again," I say, blinking.

"It's a habit, I guess," he says.

I laugh. "That's your annoying habit? Mine is talking too much… I say something before thinking and then it just ends up going downhill."

"How could someone possibly talk too much?" Nomi asks. "People were made to speak their voice, so why say that someone talks too much? They just have strong opinions. That's all."

"Oh… so that's why I talk so much," I say. "I get it, I get it."

Nomi laughs, but he doesn't answer.

"I just hope we don't see Audrey," I say, looking out the window. "That would ruin everything."

"It sure would," he says.

We both walk out of the coffee shop, hand-in-hand. I feel safer when he's around, and it's almost like we knew each other before he was human. Maybe he knew I was there when he was a book… maybe that's why we go so well together.

_Ah… the subtle magic of destiny, _I think to myself.

"Hm?" says Nomi. "What about destiny?"

"Oh! Uh…. Just a thought," I say. "Nothing else."

"You're lying," he says. "You like that destiny put us together, don't you?"

"Um…" I say, starting to feel my cheeks getting warm. "Yeah… I do."

"So do I," he says. "You might be a witch, but you fight against it and try to act as if you were normal, and that's what I like about you- Your heart and spirit. You fight until you cannot fight anymore. Almost like me, that is."

I blink at him. "So you're saying I'm like you."

He laughs. "Not exactly, Nicole."

I almost jump thirty feet into the air when I hear an explosion. I look at Nomicon.

"You stay here, Nicole. I'll go see what's going on," he says.

"No! You can't leave me! What If Audrey…" I say, but he interrupts saying, "Shush! I'll do this myself, if you don't mind."

He runs off down the street. I stand there on the street corner, watching him disappear into the crowd of people. I just hope that he'll he okay. All of my hopes are lost when I hear a familiar laugh.

"AUDREY!" I scream.


End file.
